<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if i wanna be the bad guy? by DemonicSideChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829591">What if i wanna be the bad guy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSideChick/pseuds/DemonicSideChick'>DemonicSideChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miroh - Stray Kids (Music Video), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bittersweet, Blood, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Guns, I dont know how to tag, Miroh - Freeform, POV Female Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids are Family, Violence, Weapons, fan fic, knifes, mafia, straykids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSideChick/pseuds/DemonicSideChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"w-w-what do you want!" I say pointing my gun at him.<br/>"Nothing sweetheart..." He says in a gravely deep voice, is that a Australian accent?<br/>"Stay back please, i just want one night off for gods sake!" i say lowering my gun a bit but staying on guard.<br/>"Okay,okay!" raising his hands," Listen pumpkin i know and you know you cant arrest me so how 'bout we have a nice conversation" He chuckled and winked.<br/>Why is he being nice he is a murderer, but he is being so smooth and intising. Shit.<br/>I cant fall for him, or his antics!<br/>I'm meant to be the good guy, right?</p><p>my first skz fic any kudos and comments appreciated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Female Character(s), Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if i wanna be the bad guy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there is a lot of spelling mistakes and its very short first chapter sorry :-O</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - Seoul streets</p><p>You can just about remember the days when you didn't have to have a gun under your pillow. The days when all you had to worry about was money for food and rent. And the days when you worked peacefully at your desk in the office...</p><p>But that all changed that fateful day you met him...</p><p>It's 3:00 am and you cant sleep, i mean you never really had a sleep schedule in the beginning. Even though your boss said not to stay up and to take it easy,  you were seriously getting no sleep at this point and you could not stop thinking about what you heard from your higher ups...</p><p>"That dam MIROH crew keeps on getting away how in the world do they do it i mean a full swat team were killed by them it's obvious it was them!"<br/>
"I know right but we don't have 'eNoUgh EvIdNce' to arrest them and we don't even know where they are staying"</p><p>You had this spinning around in your head every second of everyday, but right now you turn to see its 5:38 am.<br/>
"WHAT!" how in the world did time just skip... it doesn't matter anymore.</p><p>You clean yourself up and get ready putting your uniform on, "Looking snazzy y/n!" you say then realizing the massive eye bags under your eyes, you sigh grabbing your make up but you've run out of concealer.<br/>
"Shit... I guess i should get ready for a lecture from Wang-ssi"</p><p>You get a taxi and ride to the station feeling to lazy to drive. You make it to the station walking in seeing your boss Mr.Wang and so you try and avoid him but fail...<br/>
"Y/N L/N! What did i tell you about your sleep schedule!....."<br/>
He carried on talking well more yelling at you but you didn't care anymore you made your way up the stairs and to your desk, him following promptly talking, now rambling on about his family then out of nowhere said, " You should be careful too MIROH has started pin pointing peoples family's in the police station.." he said walking away not giving me a chance to ask about MIROH so instead of doing your actual work, you spent your morning looking into MIROH.</p><p>Who are they?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>